YUNJAE : LOVE TRAP
by boojoongie
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah mengacaukan pertunangan kalian! Yunho-lah yang memilihku! Dan perlu kau ingat Jung Yunho milikku dan aku tidak pernah merebutnya dari siapapun" /Yunjae/BL/Rate M/no bash/


**Title : LOVE TRAP **

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/romance**

**Cast : Yunjae and others etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, geje, alur ngebut, new jaejoongie, eyd berantakan.**

**NB : UNTUK YANG GK SUKA JAEJOONG ALA GW JANGAN DIBACA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim mansion

Tok..tok..tok…

Suara drible itu terdengar jelas di lapangan basket indoor ini, seorang _namja_ tampak tengah serius menghadapi lawan dihadapannya yang berusaha merebut bola ditangannya. Peluh tampak membasahi tubuh keduanya, mata dingin _ namja_ itu tampak penuh tekad untuk mengalahkan_ namja_ tinggi yang tengah menyeringai di depannya

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Jung…"

"Coba saja kalau bisa…Ckckkk…Otot sekecil itu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku"sembari mengucapkan hal itu, _namja_ yang dipanggil Jung itu langsung merebut bola yang sedang didrible sang _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya dan memasukkan bola dari area _three point_

Plok..plok..plokkk…"_Nice shoot_ _guys_….Dan lagi-lagi kau kalah, _hyung_ hehhehe" _namja_ yang baru memasuki lapangan indoor itu mengomentari hasil pertandingan kedua _namja_ yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan mengulang pertandingan yang selalu berakhir sama?"tanya _namja_ itu pada kedua _namja_ penuh peluh didepannya

"_NEVERRRRRRRR_….."jawab kedua serampak dan kemudian saling menyeringai

Junsu, _ namja_ yang baru datang itu menyodorkan sebuah undangan pada _namja_ yang kalah yang menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari _namja _itu,"Apa isi undangan itu Su-ie?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Su-ie mengerling kesal, "_Hyungggggggg_… Jangan bilang kau lupa malam ini adalah malam pertunangan _hyung_-ku yang baru kembali dari LA…Aku sudah mengingatkanmu dari minggu lalu"

_Namja_ itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. _Namja_ jangkung disampingnya menyeringai misterius kemudian tertawa melihat Junsu yang sekarang menghentak-hentak kakinya karena kesal

"Tenanglah Duckbutt…Aku akan menyeret Jae _hyung_ untuk kesana..Lagipula aku tak akan menolak makanan gratis yang berlimpah" dan aku akan mengenalkan _hyung_-mu pada Jae _hyung_ hmpfh…Jae _hyung_ benar-benar tipe Yunho _hyung_

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

Kim Jaejoong, _namja _cantik yang sekarang duduk di semester 3 Seoul University tampak turun dari _lamborgini_ mewah bersama dengan Jung Changmin, _namja _yang bermain basket bersamanya tadi siang di mansion Kim

Namja cantik itu memandang sekeliling mansion Jung yang tampak penuh tamu dari berbagai kalangan sembari mencari sosok Junsu, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Junsu sangat memaksa kita harus hadir"

"Kau salah _hyung_..bukan kita..tapi kau..aku memang akan hadir, sekedar mengingatkan si bebek itu sepupuku" ujar Changmin. Dia tahu jaejoong sangat benci menghadiri pesta yang menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu.

Jaejoong mengumam kecil mendengar ucapan itu, keluarga Jung memang salah satu keluarga terkaya di Seoul jika dilihat dari undangan yang memenuhi mansion bahkan tampak beberapa artis. Jika saja orang tuanya tidak sedang ke Paris mungkin mereka juga akan hadir pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Changmin memasuki aula besar Jung, "_Hyungggg_….Yunhooo _hyungg_…disini…"tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak memanggil seorang _namja_ yang tampak sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan._ Namja_ itu kelihatan mencari asal suara yang menyerukan namanya

.

.

Yunho POV

Pesta ini sangat membosankan, _umma _mengadakan pesta pertunangan untukku dengan salah satu putri sahabatnya. Aku menurutinya bukan karena aku suka dengan _yoeja_ centil itu tapi karena aku bosan berdebat dengan _umma_, yang walaupun tahu aku tidak berminta pada spesies _yoeja _tapi tetap memaksa. Lagipula tujuan utamaku kembali ke Seoul bukanlah untuk menikah tapi untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Jung karena _appa_ berencana untuk pensiun.

'_Hyungggg_…Yunhoo _hyung_' sepertinya aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Kuedarkan pandanganku disekeliling aula..Changmin? Bukankah itu Changmin sepupu kecilku dan siapa dia yang disampingnya..

Cantikk..siapa dia..aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Teman Changmin-kah? Yunho segera berjalan menghampiri sepupunya yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Jaejoong melihat _namja_ yang dipanggil Yunho berjalan menghampiri mereka, tampan dan tampak arogan dengan mata tajam dan badan yang kekar, "Siapa dia Minnie?"tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tampak tersenyum lebar melihat namja tampan itu

"Dia itu Jung Yunho, sepupuku sekaligus _hyung_ dari si bebek..tampan bukan? Kau suka?"

Huhhh..Jaejoong berdengus keras,"Tentu saja aku lebih tampan"

Hahhahhaa.."Aku setujuu…Kau lebih tampan dariku"suara berat itu mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong dari Changmin. Wajah Jaejoong yang biasanya dingin tampak merona dan Changmin yang melihat kejadian langka itu hanya terkikik

"Apa kabar _hyungie_..pulang dari LA langsung bertunangan, benar-benar kejutan"Changmin memeluk erat _hyung _kesayangannya sambil menatap penuh tanya

Yunho hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran Changmin, malah dia melayangkan pandangan tertarik pada Jaejoong yang tampaknya bosan, "Kau tidak memperkenalkan kami, Minnie?"

"Oppss aku lupa…Ini Kim Jaejoong, temanku di Seoul University dan..Joongieeee…oiiii…bumi memanggil Kim Jaejoong"pekik Changmin dengan suara 6 oktaf di telinga Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab panggilannya karena sibuk memainkan ponselnya

Jaejoong medelik marah, "Kau ingin membuatku tuli? Cari matiiiii?" jerit Jaejoong memukul Changmin kuat tanpa menyadari Yunho menatap intens padanya

"Siapa suruh kau sibuk dengan ponselmu..Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan Yunho _hyung_ padamu"sahut Changmin mengelus kepalanya dan tidak peduli pada tatapan marah Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendesah kesal dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho, " Apa kabar Yunho-sii"

'Apa ini..dia mengelus tanganku..'pikir Jaejoong yang merasa_ namja_ tampan dihadapannya mengelus pelan telapak tangannya dan tidak mau melepaskan genggamnya hingga Jaejoong harus mendelik marah

"Baikkk…Sangat baik setelah bertemu denganmu"bibir hati itu tersenyum aneh setelah melepaskan gengamannya

"Jaeeeeeeeeeeeeee _hyungggggg_…..Kenapa lama sekaliiiii..Aku menunggu-mu dari tadi..Kau sudah bertemu Yunho _hyung_?Kalian sudah berkenalan?"cecar Junsu yang tiba-tiba hadir diantar mereka, _namja_ imut itu melongo saat tanpa sengaja melihat _smirk_ yang tersungging dibibir hati Yunho pada _namja_ cantik disebelahnya

"Aku lapar.."Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan Junsu yang sibuk berbicara ataupun Yunho yang menyeringai padanya. Changmin telah menghilang diantara tumpukan makanannya

.

.

.

"Changminnie…Hmm menurutmu , aku dan Jung Yunho serasi?" Changmin sontak memalingkan wajahnya menatap _namja_ cantik yang sedang mengantarnya pulang. Mereka baru saja pamit dari pesta pertunangan yang diselenggarakan nyonya Jung

"Apa maksudmu_ hyung_? Jangan bilang kau suka padanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Ya…Aku suka padanya dan kau harus membantuku mendapatkannya. Dan menurutku, Jung Yunho juga suka padaku" Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan percaya diri

Changmin menyeringai melihat senyum itu, senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun,"Baiklah…Lagipula menurutku kau lebih pantas dengan Yunho _hyung_ tapi dengan satu syarat"

.

.

Mansion Jung

_Umma_ Jung, Jung Heechul sangat senang putra sulungnya telah kembali dari LA dan juga mau melangsungkan pertunangan dengan putri sahabat walaupun _umma_ Jung tahu kalau Yunho menerimanya dengan terpaksa

Saat ini keluarga Jung dan Jesicca Go, tunangan Yunho sedang makan siang bersama. Tampak Jesicca yang bersikap penuh perhatian pada Yunho walaupun hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh _namja _tampan itu

"Tidak perlu Jesicca-sii. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" lagi-lagi Yunho menolak makanan yang disodorkan Jesicca dengan dingin. Sejak melihat dan mengenal Kim Jaejoong, wajah _namja_ cantik itu selalu terlintas dalam benak Yunho sehingga dia semakin tidak menyukai _yoeja_ yang menjadi tunangannya ini

Umma Jung yang melihat hal itu menyadari jika Yunho belum bisa menerima Jesicca sebagai tunangannya namun dia tetap berharap Yunho akan membuka hatinya untuk_ yoeja_ itu

.

.

.

Jung Corp

"Kalian berdua harus membantuku mendapatkan Jaejoong. Apapun caranya!"

Junsu dan Changmin menatap heran pada Yunho. Ada apa dengan Yunho _hyung_..Apa dia kesurupan.. menyuruh kita datang ke kantornya dan langsung memberikan perintah aneh. Itulah pikiran yang menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin

Changmin-lah yang pertama membuka suara setelah terpaku beberapa saat, "Apa maksud _hyung_..Bukankah_ hyung_ sudah bertunangan?"

Junsu mengangguk –angguk menyetujui ucapan Changmin, dia juga tidak rela jika _hyung_-nya ingin mempermainkan Jaejoong yang selam beberapa tahun ini menjadi sahabat baiknya dan Changmin. _Namja_ cantik itu memang terkadang dingin dan menyebalkan tapi dia sangat baik pada para sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja…_Yoeja_ itu akan kusingkirkan dengan mudah. Pertunanganku hanya untuk menyenangkan _umma_"jawab Yunho dingin pada pertanyaan Changmin

'Hmm..Sepertinya perkiraan Jaejoong _hyung_ tidak salah..Tanpa perlu berusaha kau juga akan mendapatkan Jung Yunho…Hohoohoo…Aku sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan ferrari idamanku' pikir Changmin sambil menyeringai membayangkan liburan dengan Kyu mengunakan ferrari baru

"Baik…Aku akan membantu _hyung_..tapi ini tidak gratis"Changmin menyetujui untuk membantu Yunho tanpa memperdulikan Junsu yang memukul lengannya karena tidak setuju

.

.

.

"_Hyung_..semua berjalan sesuai rencana..Yunho _hyung_ akan menyingkirkan tunangannya jika berhasil mendapatkanmu"

"Atur pertemuan tidak sengaja kami Minnie-ah" perintah Jaejoong sambil menutup ponsel

Kemudian Jaejoong terkekeh kecil menatap ponsel itu, "I got you Jung"

.

.

.

Ting..tong..

Jaejoong bergegas untuk membuka pintu apartemen Changmin, itu pasti Yunho karena Changmin telah mengundang _namja_ itu makan malam. Jaejoong memeriksa sekilas penampilannya melalui kaca di ruang tamu mewah ini, rambut pirangnya tertata rapi, skinny jins yang pas membalut kaki rampingnya dan baju v-neck yang tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Kauu.."Jaejoong memasang ekspresi polos saat memandang Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya

"Kau lupa padaku? Jung Yunho, sepupu si tukang makan itu" Yunho cukup terkejut saat melihat _namja _cantik yang disukainya yang membuka pintu apartemen sepupunya

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "_Aniyoo_..Tentu aku ingat padamu..Masuklah, Minnie sedang mandi"

"Kalian akan ke suatu tempat?"tanya Yunho karena penampilan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat memukau saat ini. 'Baby Jae..kau akan menjadi milikku' batin Yunho

"_Hyung, _kau sudah datang?"panggil Changmin sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Tapi _mian_ _hyung_..Aku harus pergi..Kyu baru saja menelponku kalo dia sakit"lanjut Changmin sambil meraih jaket yang tersampir di sofa, "Tapi _hyung_ makan saja disini, temani Jae_ hyung_..Dia tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua makanan di meja" sambung Changmin sambil melirik Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan mata

Jaejoong yang melihat lirikan itu hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa dia sadari kalo Yunho juga sedang menyeringai

'Aku akan menaklukkannya malam ini…Evil Changmin memang hebat' batin Yunho

.

.

"Aww….haisss…basah.."pekik Jaejoong

Yunho yang sedang menyimpan piring-piring yang baru dicuci Jaejoong segera menghampirinya, untuk sesaat Yunho terdiam melihat penampilan Jaejoong dengan air yang membasahi kaus V-neck itu

Jaejoong memang sengaja menumpahkan sedikit air pada bajunya sehingga saat ini nipplenya tercetak jelas di v-neck putih itu, tatapan Yunho menegaskan keyakinan Jaejoong bahwa _namja_ tampan ini sangat tertarik padanya

"Ayo Jae..Kau harus mengganti pakaian-mu sebelum kau sakit"ujar Yunho seraya menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju kamar Changmin tanpa menunggu persetujuan _namja _cantik itu

Yunho bergegas membongkar lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk Jaejoong, "Ini..mungkin sedikit kebesaran…mau kubantu?"tawar Yunho seraya menawarkan kemeja Changmin yang ukurannya 2x tubuh Jaejoong

'Aku tahu rencanamu Jung, kau sengaja memilih baju ini untukku. Benar-benar mesum'

Jaejoong sengaja membuka perlahan v-neck yang basah itu, tak lama kemudian terpampang tubuh putih mulus dengan nipple kecil pinkish di hadapan Yunho. 'Ayoo Jung..Kita lihat selama apa kau sanggup bertahan' kemudian Jaejoong mulai melepas skinny jins yang dipakainya namun sebelum jins itu melewati lututnya Yunho telah kehilangan kendalinya, dia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kearah ranjang dibelakangnya, bibirnya langsung meraup bibir merah itu dan memberikan lumatan panas

'Aku harus bersikap seolah aku menolaknya' batin Jaejoong seraya berusaha mendorong dada Yunho dan menghindari ciuman-ciuman Yunho yang sekarang mulai menjilat dan mengecup bagian lehernya sambil memberikan kissmark

"_Hyungg_…Lepasss…Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan..Eughhh…"tolak Jaejoong diantara desahannya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dan dia merasa skinny jins itu sudah terlepas dari kakinya, sekarang hanya underwear mini yang tersisa di tubuhnya

Yunho mendengar dan merasakan penolakkan Jaejoong tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan dia mulai menurunkan tangannya ke daerah privat Jaejoong, tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelindung terakhir dari tubuh indah itu walau tangan Jaejoong berusaha menghalanginya

.

.

"Moreeee….Fasterrrr _hyunggg_…Moree"desah Jaejoong berulang kali ketika Yunho melumat habis juniornya kedalam mulut dengan sapuan lidah dan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sepanjang juniornya. _Namja _cantik bahkan sudah lupa dia harus pura-pura menolak karena sekarang gairah telah mendominasi pikiran sehatnya

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram erat rambut Yunho saat lumatan itu semakin cepat, tubuhnya mulai terasa panas, jantungnya berdebar cepat, bibirnya yang bengkak terus mendesah, "Arrghhhh…_hyunggggg_" erang Jaejoong panjang melengkungkan bokongnya ketika dia mencapai klimaksnya, Yunho menelan semua cairan _namja_ cantik incarannya itu. Manis.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar erangan Jaejoong. Dikecupnya perut ramping itu terus hingga terdengar suara terkesiap Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap kuat nipple-nya hingga meninggalkan tanda merah, Jaejoong hanya memejamkan mata saat bibir itu kembali melumat bibir cherry-nya yang telah membengkak dengan ciuman panas

.

.

Yunho mengelus kening Jaejoong yang penuh peluh dan mengecupnya pelan, "Kau harus menjadi _namjachingu_-ku Joongie"

'Omoo..omooo…kata-kata itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir seorang Jung Yunho…ternyata tidak terlalu sulit menundukkan seorang Jung'batin Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Joongiee…Ayoo buka matamu..Aku tahu kau tidak tidur"

Bukannya membuka matanya namun Jaejoong malah merapatkan selimut yang sekarang menutupi tubuh polosnya, "Kau sudah memiliki tunangan Yunho-sii dan…dan yang kita lakukan ini salah"ujar Jaejoong pelan tanpa menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya

"Aku bertunangan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati _umma_"jelas Yunho pada _namja_ cantik yang masih dalam dekapannya itu. Dia benar-benar ingin menyesap kembali bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candu baginya

Jaejoong tampak berpikir,"Aku akan menjadi _namjachingu_-mu jika kau memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan _yoeja_ itu sekarang juga" pinta Jaejoong dengan suara dingin

Yunho sangat tertarik pada kepribadian _namja_ cantik ini, dalam sesaat dia bisa bersikap polos, manja dan sekarang dingin, Yunho meraih ponsel dari celananya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Jesicca-sii..Pertunangan kita putus"Yunho sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban dari Jesicca, dia langsung melempar ponsel itu ke lantai kamar

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu melirik mesum pada Jaejoong "Sekarang kau resmi jadi milikku Jung Jaejoong"putus Yunho sepihak yang langsung menerima pukulan keras dikepalanya dari Jaejoong, "Aku belum milikmu Jung"

Malam itu Jaejoong resmi menjadi _namjachingu _dari seorang Jung Yunho dan kamar mewah Changmin menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan panas kedua _namja_ yang saling tertarik sejak awal pertemuan mereka

.

.

.

Mansion Jung

"Apa maksudmu memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Kau ingin membuat _umm_a-mu ini malu Jung Yunho?"jerit Jung Heechul, _umma_ Yunho. Dia tidak mengerti dalam seminggu Yunho memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Jesicca dan sekarang ingin mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Jaejoong yang selama ini dikenal sebagai sahabat Junsu

Yunho hanya diam mendengar jeritan _umma_-nya, dan menatap dingin _yoeja_ cantik yang selama seminggu ini menjadi tunangannya._ Yoeja_ yang menolak untuk memutuskan pertunangan dengannya secara baik-baik. Sedangkan Junsu yang duduk di ruang tamu itu hanya melirik sekilas sang _umma _kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannnya menonton pertandingan bola

Jung Heechul butuh penjelasan, Yunho selalu bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan dampak pada perusahaan. Pembatalan pertunangan dengan Jesicca sama saja dengan pembatalan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Go dan itu akan merugikan Jung Corp

Yunho menghela nafas 'Baiklah..Kau sendiri yang meminta ini berakhir buruk Jesicca-sii' pikirnya

"Aku tidak menyukainya..Apalagi mencintainya dan asal _umma_ tahu, _yoeja_ pilihan _umma_ ini adalah _yoeja_ murahan"

"Jung Yunho…berani sekali kau menghinaku..apa buktinya kalau aku_ yoeja_ murahan.._ahjumma_ jangan percaya padanya._.ahjumma_ telah mengenalku cukup lamakan"Jesicca berang karena ucapan Yunho dan menolak tudingan Yunho padanya

"Ya apa buktinya..Selama ini _umma_ rasa tidak ada yang salah pada Jesicca"bela _umma_ Jung

"Baikk..Jesicca-sii, kau sendiri yang memilih ini berakhir buruk. Su-ie…Tunjukan bukti yang kau simpan"Yunho melayangkan tatapan dingin menusuk pada Jesicca seraya memerintah Junsu menunjukkan bukti bahwa Jesicca tidak seperti yang_ umma_ Jung bayangkan

Junsu mematikan pertandingan bolanya dan memasukkan dvd. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok Jesicca di tv berukuran raksasa itu, tampak_ yoeja_ itu sedang menari dikelilingi beberapa _namja_ yang mengerayangi tubuhnya setelah itu muncul tayangan lain dimana _yoeja_ itu sedang menelan beberapa butir obat dan mulai menari liar

"Arrrghhhhh…Cukupppp…Hentiiiikannnn….Itu bukan aku!"jerit Jesicca sambil memukul Yunho yang hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi kemarahan dan penyangkalan _yoeja_ itu

Disisi lain _umma_ Jung tampak terpaku dan mulai meragukan sikap Jesicca selama ini, 'Inikah sosok asli _yoeja_ yang tampak manis ini'

Junsu yang melihat _umma-_nya tampak shock melirik sang _hyung_, Yunho melihat lirikan itu segera menghampiri sang _umma_, "_Umma _baik-baik saja? _Mian_..Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkan"

"Batalkan pertunangan itu…Dan kau boleh melakukan apa saja sesukamu"putus _umma_ Jung seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Jesicca yang menjerit untuk menjelaskan

"_Aniyoo…Ahjumma_..Percayalah itu bukan aku"pekik Jessica putus asa saat Jung Heechul pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya

Junsu yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai kecil pada Yunho sambil bergumam dalam hati 'itu memang bukan kau Jesicca-sii…Hehhehe itu cuma editan Kyu yang sangat sukses.._Mianhe_ kau harus terluka. Itu karena kau memilih orang yang salah untuk kau cintai'

.

.

.

Siang itu Changmin datang ke mansion Jung dan langsung masuk ke kamar Junsu tanpa permisi. Dilihatnya sang sepupu sedang duduk didepan konsol game dan sibuk bermain. "Hai bebek…sedang sibuk?"

Junsu melirik malas,"Kau tidak punya mata…Minggir kau menganggu gerak tanganku"usirnya pada Changmin yang duduk menghimpitnya. Bukannya menjauh, Changmin malah menekan tombol off di konsol game itu hingga membuat Junsu berang dan langsung memukul keras kepalanya

"Aww…Apa yang kau lakukan duckbutt? Kau bisa membuatku bodoh! Aku akan menuntutmu jika itu terjadi"teriak Changmin sambil memukul keras butt Junsu

Junsu meringis karena pukulan itu lumayan kuat dan mengambil pemukul kasti untuk mengejar Changmin yang segera berlari. Kejar-kejaran terjadi dan membuat kamar itu seperti kapal pecah. Keduanya akhirnya berhenti dan berbaring diranjang besar Junsu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Mau apa kau kemari evil ?" tanya Junsu setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya

Changmin menyeringai melihat kemarahan sepupu manisnya telah reda "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantor Yunho _hyung_"

"Untuk apa?"Junsu bertanya kembali dan semakin bingung saat melihat Changmin menepuk dahinya sendiri beberapa kali

"_Aigooo_…Kenapa aku diri sepupu sepolos ini…Tentu saja untuk meminta imbalan karena kita telah menyingkirkan Jessica dan membuat Yunho _hyung_ mendapatkan Jae _hyung_!"

.

.

.

Jung Corp

Yunho menatap tajam 2 namja yang duduk dihadapan. Keduanya masuk begitu saja bahkan dia terpaksa menunda rapat yang harus dipimpinnya. "Jadi kedatangan kalian ingin minta imbalan?"tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Junsu dan Changmin

"Sesuai pernjanjian _hyung_…Kau harus memberikan kami apapun setelah Jae _hyung_ menjadi _namjachingu_-mu"Changmin buka suara untuk menagih janji Yunho

Yunho tersenyum dan membuka laci kerjanya, dia mengeluarkan 2 buah amplop dan menyerahkannya pada Junsu dan Changmin seraya berkata, "Liburan ke Eropa untuk Junsu dan voucher makan gratis di semua restoran di Jepang untuk Changmin. Puas?"

"_Gomawo hyung_"jerit girang Junsu dan Changmin serampak

.

.

.

Jaejoong melemparkan kunci ferrari yang baru dibelinya pada Changmin, "Ini sesuai janjiku"

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu, _hyung_"Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengenggam erat kunci ferrari itu dan membayangkan voucher makanan yang baru didapatkannya juga

Jeajoong hanya mengangguk ringan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen Changmin, "Minnie..Tadi siang aku bertemu seseorang.."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Aneh sekali seorang Jaejoong yang terkenal cuek bisa merenung seperti itu, apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ cantiknya ini

.

.

Flashback

Hari ini Jaejoong berencana untuk memberi kejutan pada Yunho. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan beberapa bulan dan keduanya semakin dekat bahkan Jaejoong yakin dalam waktu dekat Yunho akan melamarnya. karena itu ia sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Saat sedang sibuk memilih tanpa sengaja troli yang didorongnya menabrak seorang _yoeja_

"Kauu…Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?" _yeoja_ cantik yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak troli Jaejoong bertanya untuk memastikan apakah benar _namja_ cantik dihadapannya yang menyebabkan Jung Yunho memutuskan pertunangan bahkan memfitnahnya dengan kejam

Jaejoong menatap dingin _yoeja_ dihadapannya yang pernah menjadi tunangan Yunho kemudian menjawab dingin, "Ya..Aku Kim Jaejoong..dan kau Jesicca Go..mantan tunangan Jung Yunho"

"Apa salahku padamu? Hikss…Kenapa kau mengacaukan pertunangan kami? Hikss…Kenapa kau merebutnya?"tanya Jesicca dengan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar jelas

"Aku tidak pernah mengacaukan pertunangan kalian! Yunho-lah yang memilihku! Dan perlu kau ingat Jung Yunho milikku dan aku tidak pernah merebutnya dari siapapun" sahut Jaejoong masih dengan suara dingin pada _yoeja_ dihadapannya.

Jesicca menatap sayu _namja_ cantik berwajah _angelic _namun sangat dingin seraya memohon,"Bisakah kau melepaskan Yunho _oppa_ padaku? _Jebal _Jaejoong-sii.."

Jaejoong menatap jengah pada Jesicca "Kau ingin video itu disebar? Kalo ya…Aku akan melepaskan Yunho" ancam Jaejoong pada _yoeja_ dihadapannya yang langsung terhenyak

"Ternyata kau orangnya…."

"Bukan aku…Tapi Jung Yunho.._namja _yang kau cintai itulah yang membuat video itu"ungkap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya..Jaejoong tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho untuk menyingkirkan _yoeja _dihadapannya

Jaejoong yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jesicca yang terduduk dilantai segera melangkah keluar dari supermarket itu

Flashback off

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Changmin

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab tegas, "Tentu saja mempertahankan apa yang sudah jadi milikku. Aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah"

Changmin terdiam mendengar jawaban lugas itu. Jaejoong yang dikenal memang _namja_ yang kuat dan dingin tapi bukanlah _namja_ yang kejam, baru kali ini Jaejoong bertindak diluar kebiasaannya. Mungkin karena obsesinya pada seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi bukankah Yunho _hyung_ juga melakukan hal yang sama?

Ide video itu bukanlah dari Jae _hyung_, bahkan ancaman untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Go jika tidak mau memutuskan pertunangan secara baik-baik juga bukan dari Jae _hyung_. Itu semua dilakukan Yunho _hyung_ bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Jae _hyung _pada awalnya. Jadi ini bukanlah salah siapapun tapi salahkan saja cinta buta keduanya pikir Changmin

"Sudahlah _hyung_…Yang terpenting saat ini Yunho _hyung _memilihmu dan kami mendukungmu bahkan _ahjumma _juga menyukaimu"ujar Changmin bijak yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari _namja _cantik dihadapannya

"Aku akan pulang…Yunho akan datang malam ini"Jaejoong meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlalu dari apartemen itu

.

.

.

Jaejoong's Apartement

Makan malam itu berlangsung intim, saling menyuap dan berciuman membuat keduanya lupa pada makanan dan melanjutkannya di kamar luas Jaejoong. Aroma percintaan dan desahan penuh gairah memenuhi kamar itu. Kedua tubuh yang menyatu itu penuh peluh yang tampak berkilau.

"Joongieee…Ughhh…More..Fasterrr…."Yunho mendesah keras seraya meremas rambut pirang Jaejoong. Tubuhnya memanas dan gairahnya seakan meledak dalam dirinya saat lidah _namja_ cantik itu menelusuri juniornya dengan pelan dan sesekali mengemutnya dengan kuat. Hal itu telah dilakukan Jaejoong berulang kali "Joongieee….lebih kuat…aku mau keluarrrr.." Jaejoong mempercepat isapannya dan mulut kecilnya hampir tidak bisa menampung semua cairan itu. Setelah klimaksnya selesai, Yunho menarik _namja_ cantik itu keatas dan langsung melumat bibir cherry yang masih berasa cairan miliknya itu

Lumatan itu dibibir itu kemudian merambat turun ke leher jenjang itu dan tangan Yunho mulai meraba dada berisi itu. Jarinya mulai memilin nipple pinkish Jaejoong yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu meringis sakit sekaligus nikmat karena tangan kanan _namja_ tampan itu membelai pelan juniornya "Eughh Bear…aku mau…cepat masukan…eughhh"erang Jaejoong kuat saat Yunho mengulum cepat juniornya sambil mulai melebarkan hole pinkish itu. Saat junior mungil itu berkedut, Yunho segera melumatnya.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang itu, dia sangat kelelahan karena _namja _tampan ini baru berhenti setelah 5 jam. Jaejoong berpikir dia akan jujur pada Yunho untuk melihat apakah Yunho akan tetap memilihnya atau _namja_ ini akan meninggalkannya. Ini adalah perjudian, penolakan atau penerimaan. Jaejoong tidak ingin ada kebohongan lagi dalam hubungan mereka

"Bear..Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu" ujar Jaejoong pelan seraya beranjak duduk di ranjang luas itu walaupun tangannya tetap membelai ringan dada bidang itu

Yunho menatap lama mata doe yang tampak bimbang, takut sekaligus penuh tekad itu. Hanya dalam waktu semalam _namja_ cantik ini telah membuatnya terobsesi dan dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini, Jaejoong telah membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga dia mampu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya dan dia akan mempertahankannya dengan segala cara.

"Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji Bear…Kau harus mendengarnya hingga selesai sebelum kau mengatakan apa pun" pinta Jaejoong pelan dengan suara bergetar

Yunho tidak menjawab tapi hanya mengangguk kecil sehingga Jaejoong kembali berkata pelan sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Yunho, " Malam itu…Malam saat kau datang ke apartemen Changmin….Aku sengaja merayumu dan Changmin membantu rencanaku itu." Jaejoong tetap memalingkan wajahnya saat kembali berujar ,"Tadi siang aku bertemu Jessica dan dia memohon padaku untuk melepaskanmu."

Tidak adanya reaksi dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong heran dan menatap mata _namja _yang masih berbaring santai diranjangnya bahkan Jaejoong dapat merasa detak jantung Yunho tidak bertambah kuat yang menandakan dia marah, tapi tetap tenang karena dari tadi tangan mungil itu tidak berpindah dari dada_ namja_ Jung itu

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tatapan heran itu,"Sudah? Itu saja yang mau kau akui? Dan kau menunggu jawabanku bukan Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil pada Yunho yang bukannya marah padanya malah sekarang _namja _tampan itu juga beranjak duduk dan menarik Jaejoong kepangkuannya serta menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu _namja_ cantik itu sebelum menatap tajam mata doe itu seraya berkata tegas,"Aku tidak perduli…Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie dan apa pun yang kau lakukan akan kumaafkan karena kau pasti sudah tahu bukan jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih kejam pada putri keluarga Go itu"

"_Saranghae_ Yunnie Bear…Mulai sekarang aku ingin kita selalu saling terbuka. Apapun itu, kau mau kan Bear?"pinta Jaejoong dengan suara manja yang membuat Yunho ingin segera melahapnya lagi

"_Nado saranghae_ Jaejoongie..Apapun untuk-mu" ujar Yunho lembut seraya membelai surai pirang yang sangat disukainya itu

"Kau tahu Bear…Aku menyukaimu sejak perkenalan pertama kita..Tapi karena kau telah bertunangan maka aku meminta Changmin untuk membantuku dan evil itu meminta bayaran yang sangat mahal"bibir Jaejoong mencibik kesal saat membayangkan Changmin dan bayaran yang dimintanya

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak pertama kali menatap mata doe ini. Jadi apa yang evil itu minta darimu? " Yunho memberi kecupan kecil pada mata indah itu sembari menanti jawaban Jaejoong

"Sebuah ferrari"

"Mwoooooo….dan kau memberikannya Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan agak heran melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sepertinya sangat marah sebelum perkataan_ namja_ tampan itu membuatnya sangat berang,"Dia menipu kita Joongie…Changmin dan Junsu telah menipu kita…Dia meminta voucher makan selama setahun dariku.."

"Akan kubalas merekaaaaa….."pekik Jaejoong kesal yang disetujui Yunho

.

.

Hatchii…hatchiii….

"Ada apa Chwang?" Kyu menatap heran _namja_ jangkung yang sedang mengemudikan ferrari-nya menuju pantai untuk berlibur itu bersin beberapa kali.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengutuknya"sahut Changmin tersenyum lebar

.

.

*******************************THE END*************************************

.

.

.

Thank you bangets untuk yang meriview ff LOVE GAME chp 10…

.

See u in next ff….


End file.
